Niklaus Mikaelson
Klaus '''is an Original Vampire and the son of an unnamed werewolf and Esther. He has six half-siblings: a deceased older half-brother, four other half-brothers named Elijah, Finn, Kol, and Henrik, and a younger half-sister named Rebekah. Klaus is also the step-son of Mikael, with whom he had a strained relationship before the latter got killed. He is first mentioned in a conversation between Rose and Stefan when she warns him about the Originals. She tells him that Klaus is believed to be the most hated and feared of all the Original Vampires and those who fear him are desperate for his approval. Over the centuries, Klaus has become a recluse who confides in and trusts only a few members of his inner circle. For over a thousand years, Klaus had been trying to break a curse placed on him. He created the myth of the sun and moon curse in order to find the moonstone and the Petrova Doppelgänger, both of which were needed to break the actual curse. His goal was to liberate his Werewolf side so he could sire his own super race of vampire-werewolf hybrids. In 1492, he finally got his chance to break his curse when he met Katerina Petrova, the final piece necessary to break the curse. However, Katerina managed to foil his plan to use her in the sacrifice by turning into a vampire. '''For the next 500 years, Klaus searched for a way to break the curse without the doppelgänger, forcing generations of Witches and warlocks to help him. During his search for a way to break the curse, Klaus hunted down his family and neutralized them. He also hunted Katerina Petrova, who had escaped him and stolen his moonstone. He is the main antagonist of Season 2, making his first appearance in Know Thy Enemy, in Alaric's body. Season 3 also started with him and Stefan Salvatore as being the main antagonists, but by the end of the season, he had become an anti-hero, with Esther and Alaric Saltzman being the main antagonists. He is also one of the supporting antagonists of Season 4. He will have the lead role in The Originals'. He is close friends with Caroline Forbes. Klaus is also the first undead creature in the world known to have impregnated a woman. Power and abilities *'Supernatural Strength' - Being A Original Vampire , Klaus is much stronger than any normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids, and humans. He is able to decapitate other species with a single swipe of his arm and shatter windows and doors with small objects. Like regular vampires he grows stronger with time, his muscular physique is much more defined and his muscle mass is enhanced. *'Supernatural Speed' - Being A Original Vampire , Klaus is much faster than any normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids, and humans. He is able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere seconds. His speed also grows faster with time. *'Heightened Senses' - Being A Original Vampire, Klaus has far more enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste than normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids, and humans. His senses improve over time. *'Supernatural Agility' - Being A Original Vampire , Klaus possess much more superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity, than normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids, and humans. He can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing' - Being A Original Vampire , Klaus can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury much quicker and more effectively than normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. *'Supernatural Durability' - Being A Original/Werewolf Hybrid, Klaus can take far more trauma than any original vampires, normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids, and humans, can without much discomfort or injury. Vervain and wood do not weaken him. A Original/Werewolf Hybrid is indestructible. *'Mind Compulsion' - Being A Original/Werewolf Hybrid, Klaus can compel the minds of most sentient creatures: humans, vampires, and hybrids. Klaus can not compel werewolves, and he cannot compel a supernatural hunter. *'Immortality' - Being A Original/Werewolf Hybrid, Klaus does not physically age. He is immune to all forms of illnesses, toxins or poisons. He does not need to eat, drink, or breath. He has eternal youthful beauty with perfect features, flawless smooth skin. He also possess an almost eidetic memory, and cunning intelligence. *'Dream Manipulation ' - Being A Original/Werewolf Hybrid, Klaus can control dreams and subconscious. He can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and being able to trap someone in their dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Being A Original/Werewolf Hybrid, Klaus has a limited degree of control over his own emotions. He can switch off his humanity to make killing easier for him. *'Day Walking' - Klaus is able to move around during the day. *'Hybrid Sire Bond' - Hybrids are all turned by Klaus from werewolves. In doing this he has taken their pain of turning into a werewolf away. They, thus, feel obligated to serve Klaus because his blood created them and have limited free will, along with lack of control. They listen to Klaus as if they're his slaves. *'Healing Blood' - Only Klaus’ blood is capable of healing a vampire from the bites of a hybrid or werewolf. *'Transformation Control' - Klaus has complete control of his transformation since he first transitioned from original vampire to werewolf to original hybrid when he broke the curse. Elijah informs Klaus that he remained a wolf for 2 days, even when the sun was up. As seen with Klaus when he bit Katherine, a hybrid can transform partially, displaying their wolf eyes and teeth. It can be assumed that unlike non original hybrids, Klaus has complete control and awareness of his actions, even in his wolf form. *'Werewolf Bite' - Werewolf bites contain a poison which is fatal to vampires. As the Original Hybrid, Klaus' bites take effect quicker than a normal werewolf/hybrid bite. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement '- Hybrids can use their wolf traits to further enhance their abilities; *'Hybrid Claws' - Hybrids can grow claws from their nails, even well they are still in their human form, it is unknown how sharp a hybrid claws are, well klaus was still in tyler's body, it was shows that a hybrid's claws is sharp enough, to penetrate a hybrid's very durable skin, and is able to rip another hybrid's heart out. *'Immunity to Silver' - While hybrids can be hurt by silver physically, they appear to immediately heal from the wounds caused by it. Magic bonded to silver cannot affect hybrids due to their werewolf heritage. Weaknesses *'White Oak Stake' - The only other physical weapon that can permanently kill Klaus, It comes from an Ancient White Oak tree during the time of the genesis of The Originals. It was at first thought that the stake used to kill Mikael was the last white oak wood in existence, but it was soon discovered by Rebekah and Klaus that there was a apling of the original tree to replace the old. This tree was eventually cut down and later turned into stakes, one of which was used to kill Finn. Some of these stakes were destroyed but Esther used Alaric's ring to make the last one indestructible. This stake almost killed Klaus and later killed his brother, Kol. *'Uninvited Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by humans, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. *'Magic' - As a supernatural entity Klaus can be harmed or killed by a witch/warlock that can channel enough power. Considering his level of power however this would likely be very difficult to achieve. Klaus however mentions in Bringing Out The Dead that Esther can kill him. Her knowledge of the spell that created vampires and thus ability to reverse it could be the deciding factor in this. *'Desiccation' - Like any vampire lack of blood will immobilize Klaus. This process can be artificially induced by a witch through the use of a dark magic spell which stops a human's heart and having other people make and hold a blood connection to Klaus. *'Hunter's Curse' - If a vampire kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five then they will be tormented by the hunter until they kill themselves or if the hunter is replaced then they will be free of torment. Category:Original Category:Supernaturals Category:Hybrid Category:Antagonists Category:Bazri Category:Immortal Category:Vampire Category:Werewolves